1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electronic device for simulating a vehicle race, and pertains more particularly to a portable drag race simulator in which the player manually controls the device to produce certain audio and visual effects resembling an actual race without a vehicle or physical replica thereof being employed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although there is perhaps no perfect substitute for the thrills and excitement of a real drag race, the need for an outdoor track or strip, the cost of clock or timing equipment, and the expense of participating, as well as other factors, have all proved to be serious drawbacks.
To some degree, the problem of space for a track or strip has been minimized with the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,328, issued to John B. Delphia et al on Sept. 29, 1971 for "VEHICLE DRAG RACE SIMULATOR ASSEMBLY". However, the cost of constructing two side-by-side bays capable of accommodating two full-size vehicles and the controls associated with the costly dynamometer-like rollers has militated against installations of this type.
Therefore, it is not surprising that an attempt has been made to provide a game for simulating an actual race. A game simulating the sights and sounds of vehicles racing on one or more adjacent tracks has been patented. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,833 was granted on Nov. 29, 1979 to Michael Hennig et al for "SIMULATED ROAD RACING GAME". Although only toy vehicles are required, the illusion of a real road race necessitates the provision of movable belts for the miniaturized vehicles with attendant complex and costly controls. Apparently, the relatively expensive game is intended for use at amusement parks and playgrounds where the cost per user would be reduced by the simple expedient of increasing the number of players.